elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Random Encounters (Skyrim)
Random locations Ok, first, I haven't ever actually CREATED a talk page, so it may be set up wrong, so if someone could fix it, that would be nice. Anyway, this page needs a "random encounter exclusive items list" for items that can only be acquired via random encounters (if there are any, I assume there are) and also needs a "random encounter locations list" (assuming the random encounters are spawned in specific locations like in the fallout games). I shou.d think it would be safe for ANY place a random encounter has occured to anyone that wants to contribute to the list, to be added to the page. Even if the location ends up being wrong, it will make it easier for readers of the article to try to test out that location and quickly filter out the list until all the locations are found. Again, I'm assuming the random encounters are set up like they are in the fallout games. *That is a good idea! I also think that locations are fixed (reloading to a previous save and going the same way makes a different encounter at the same place). However, to avoid messing up the article with hundreds of locations, we could start an article, named Random encounters locations or similar. The creation of the talk page happened because you were the first user to use the page, so don't worry about that. I'll add headlines to make it more separated in topics. Lord Evil (talk) 15:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hired thugs... random encounter? Is 'Hired Thugs' considered a random encounter since it requires an action to create the chance of the encounter happening. If you never steal you will never have that encounter. *Hired Thugs appear randomly after the required action, so I'd say random encounter applies to them as well. One of their triggers is still random, even if the other is a player action. Same for the Dark Brotherhood assassins and Thalmor hunting the player. NB: I removed the note after 'Two Wizards fighting' that claimed it was a Harry Potter reference; I hardly think spellcasters fighting each other is exclusive to the HP universe. 17:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) *Random encounters happen at a fixed location (at least I think so), but the encounter per se is chosen randomly from a list (and that's the randomness). Player's actions simply trigger the encounter to be available or not. That is, if the player never stole anything, the "hired thug stolen from NPC" event won't be available and won't happen. But when the player steals from said NPCs, the encounter will be added to that list, so the next time the player goes into a random encounter location, the thugs '''may '''appear. It doesn't have to be the next one, in fact it can be after some other encounters and far away from the theft. Lord Evil (talk) 15:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) More Encounters I've encountered a few that aren't on the list, but could use some verification of their details: *A woman in ragged clothes that said she escaped from Mistwatch, and she asked me to take her to a city. I ran into her right outside of Riften. There was a dialog option telling her that a city was near by, and she thanked me and said she could make it from there. I wonder if she were encountered farther away from a city if you would have to escort her there. **i confirm this one, she only wants to be pointed to the town, no matter how far. adds a map marker for Mistwatch, no misc quest, no later meeting for me--Loonix (talk) 10:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *A couple escorted by a guard,arguing about a wedding gift. When spoken to they said they were on their way to Windhelm for a wedding. I had the option of telling them to hand over the gifts or telling them to enjoy the wedding. ::I encountered them three times. I don't know if it was three different encounters or the same people roaming the map. The first time I met them was near the Western Watch Tower west of Whiterun. The second time was on a road East of the Mixwater Mill, which might indicate they were the same NPCs, but this was days later and they should have made Windhelm by then. The third time I ran into them was on the road near the Ruins of Bthalft. I went off the path exploring and came back a little while later to find the wife standing alone in the forest, but found the guard and husband dead near the road, apparently killed by wolves. :::met them too and let them be since i was on my way to kill a bride and needed witnesses ^^--Loonix (talk) 10:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *I don't remember the details of this one, but a woman in heavy armor ran up to me on the road. She said she was on her way to do something (I forgot what it was). You had options to persuade, intimidate or bribe her to tell you where she was going. I chose to intimidate, which failed and she attacked me. I had just saved right before the encounter, but when I reloaded my save I got a different random encounter. I kept reloading and getting different encounters, but II never got that one again before it eventually it started giving me the same random encounter each time. **Met her too and persuaded her to tell me she was hired and on the way to kill some bandits, she told me where (dont know where anymore, sorry) and said it did not matter if i or she killed them since she was payed after it would be done.--Loonix (talk) 10:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) --jimnms 10:42, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *A strange one happened to me. I left Whiterun by foot at night and walked to the east by the grass. At certain point, a light-blue glowing(It was possible to see from very far him coming) knight mounted in a horse past by me, I was distant, so nothing happened and I couldn't catch him to see who was that. He passed by the Whiterun Stables and then I lost him. I wonder what was that... This was the headless horseman random encounter. If you continue following him, he takes you to some dungeon. Cyhawkx (talk) 10:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ran into a Novice Ice Mage and a Novice Fire Mage having a duel on the side of the road just otuside Whiterun, shortly after I aproached they both delivered death blows to eachother with there respective spells and were blown to oposite sides of the road.